


A Bit Of Admiration

by storiesbeyondthestars



Series: Fluff Bingo [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff Bingo, Not Beta Read, prompt: caught you staring, technically a continuation to That Can Be Arranged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbeyondthestars/pseuds/storiesbeyondthestars
Summary: Prince Henare Tui was worried that the Princess he had to married was going to be a snob. Turns out, Hunk didn't have to worry about that at all.





	A Bit Of Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> An Anonymous user on tumblr requested **Hidge for Caught you Staring**.

No one could really blame Hunk for being curious, and perhaps a little bit, completely fascinated.

He lived a good, albeit rather sheltered, life. He was the oldest child of the royal family to a peaceful and great nation, so that was to be expected. There always were enemies, though their guards, including Hunk’s personal guards, were more than just a little good at their jobs.

It was the whispers and looks of the other aristocrats that bothered him the most. Yes, Hunk could ignore them and overlook it, he had learned that it was better not to let himself fall to their level of maturity at a young age, but some of the things they said still hurt.

So when he found out that he _had_ to marry a princess from another nation, he had honestly felt a little queasy. Not as bad as the first time Lance had flown the ship while traveling to one of the beach houses on the southern islands, but definitely worse than the time Keith had tried to cook something for him.

Hunk could ignore the whispers and gossip (though he was very up-to-date on it) when it came from people that he didn’t have to live with, but he was going to _marry_ this girl. She was going to be his wife. The person he was ruling beside.

When he pictured Katherine Alexandra, he pictured a tall, beautiful girl not unlike Princess Allura of Altea. Except he instantly pictured the worst case scenario of how she was simply awful. About how she wouldn’t like him in the least.

Then he met this short girl in a very pretty dress, who instantly blew away everything he expected. Katherine Alexandra could come across as the perfect princess if she tried, (“Be seen, not heard,” he had already heard someone tell her once.) but he apparently made a good enough impression that she didn’t try that often.

He _liked_ Pidge. She was wicked smart, smarter than he could ever hope to be, and she didn’t scoff at the things that he liked to do. When he mentioned that she loved to bake, she had wondered if he ever made peanut butter cookies (she had promptly told him that if she wasn’t marrying him already, she would have married him for the cookies). When he mentioned building things, she offered to help him program some of the things, and even asked for his help building her own things.

Hunk couldn’t help but stare at her a lot. It wasn’t his fault, really. She just wasn’t at all what he thought in all the best ways.

Pidge frowned at the little triangle robot that she was working on, and suddenly turned her eyes towards him. She tilted his head a bit and asked, “What?”

“Huh?” Very eloquent, Hunk.

“You were staring,” she  noted, resting her roots on her crossed legs. “What’s wrong?”

Hunk bit his lip, not sure if she would find this insulting or not. “Well, it’s just…I was really worried about the whole arranged marriage thing. You know? But these past few weeks…I think it could actually work?” He couldn’t help but blush. “I’d rather be married to a friend than a complete stranger.”

Pidge stared for a moment before grinning broadly. “Me too.” Her grin turned into a smirk. “Then we get to run everything here, and no one can stop us, because we have no snobby spouse to stick their noses up at us.”

Hunk laughed, the sound echoing through the world. He smiled at her broadly. “World domination then?” He held up a hand towards her.

“World domination,” Pidge answered with a nod, returning the high five without any hesitation.

Yeah, this could really end up working out.

**Author's Note:**

> Click here to see my rules for [Fluff Bingo](https://storiesbeyondthestars.tumblr.com/post/177246760368/since-itll-probably-be-a-while-before-i-get).


End file.
